villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lil' Lightning
Lil' Lightning is the hidden true main antagonist in Disney's 2003 film 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. He is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi and Thunderbolt's former little sidekick of The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour. He is severely unappreciated and eventually becomes jealous, as he is constantly ignored in favor of Thunderbolt. He is voiced by Jason Alexander. Background Physical Description Lil' Lighting is a slightly obese light-orange Pembroke Welsh Corgi with creamy peach fur. He has cream-colored paws and a blue leather collar with a license of a lightning bolt. Personality He is perhaps a trusted ally at first, but he eventually became jealous of Thunderbolt's fame and attention from ladies, and later schemed to get rid of Thunderbolt so he could take his place on the show. Whilst he can seem sweet and trusty, he actually has an intelligent, scheming mind behind that. Even though he plotted against him, Lightning still does show a bit of remorse and genuine feeling when Thunderbolt fakes his death towards the climax of the film. ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' Lil' Lightning starts off being a neutral character in the film. Eventually, Lightning becomes jealous of always simply crawling in Thunderbolt's shadow and tricks the German Shepherd into running away by convincing him that the executives planned to replace Thunderbolt with a younger dog. Afterwards, Lightning manipulates the director into re-writing the show slanted towards the Welsh Corgi. When Twlight Bark news of Thunderbolt and Patch planning to rescue 98 Dalmatian puppies from Cruella De Vil reaches Lightning, he realizes that the deed will endanger his chance at fame. He reaches Thunderbolt and Patch in Cruella's hideout and convinced Thunderbolt not to use Patch's stealth plan but to openly attack, which resulted in both Thunderbolt and Patch getting locked up. Lightning reveals himself to be the traitor he is, angrily declaring that he is not Thunderbolt's "little buddy" and reveals to Patch that Thunderbolt is a "fraud" and doesn't care about Patch or his family; he just wanted "his name back in the papers." The corgi then told Thunderbolt that what he said about the German Shepherd being replaced was a lie to get Thunderbolt out of the way and finally be out of his shadow by taking Thunderbolt's place in the show. With his plan carried out, Lightning escapes while laughing evilly, leaving Patch, Thunderbolt, and the Dalmatian puppies locked away. As soon as the television filming of The Lil' Lightning Show began, Lightning was caught on the driving window of a double-decker bus ridden by Patch during his escape from Cruella and her goons. After the chase, Lightning was overpowered, and taken away by the pound, all while trying to convince the police dogs that he was "helping" Thunderbolt, to no avail. His popularity is lost as well, with a newspaper heading in the credits regarding him as "the unkindest cut of all." Trivia * Although Cruella De Vil is the Big Bad throughout the franchise, Lil' Lightning takes the role as the main antagonist in this film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. * Lil' Lightning is somewhat similar to Steele from Balto. They are both fame seekers and want to get their rival out of the way so they can keep the fame to themselves (Balto for Steele; Thunderbolt for Lil' Lightning). Unlike Steele, however, Lil' Lightning isn't willing to endanger children's lives to ensure his fame. Gallery Lil Lighnting Thunderbolt closeup.jpg|Lil Lighnting Thunderbolt closeup A_whole_new_direction_Lightning.jpg|"A whole, new direction!" Lightning with a plush Thunderbolt.jpg|"What do you think of that, Thunderbolt? Ol' pal?" Lightning plotting.jpg|"The Lil' Lightning Adventure Hour!" Has a nice ring, doesn't it? What do you think?" (snickers evilly) Lightning horrified to hear THunderbolrt gaining fame and on a real mission.jpg|Lightning horrified upon hearing Thunderbolt gaining fame and on a real heroic mission What if Blunderbolt gets lucky and succeeds?!.jpg|"What if 'Blunder-bolt' gets lucky and succeeds?! If the press got into that I'd... I'd..." I'd never be rid of Thunder.jpg|"I'd never be rid of him!" Lighning pretending to join forces with Patch and Thunder.jpg|Lightning pretending to join forces with Thunderbolt and Patch Lightning dismissing Patch's Stealth Plan.jpg|"Stealthy. Good plan. But we don't need any of that!" What we need is a full Frontal assault.jpg|"What we need is a full frontal assault! How hard can it be?" Lightning smirking right behind ya.jpg|"Oh, I'm right behind ya, pal!" Lightning revealing his true nature.jpg|"I am NOT your "little buddy!" And YOU are no Wonder Dog!" He's been lying to you all day kid.jpg|"He's been lying to you all day, kid." 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6091.jpg|"He doesn't care about you, or your family." 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6099.jpg|"He was just trying to get his name in the papers and save his job. ASK HIM!" Hey genius you're no hero! You're a FRAUD!.jpg|"HEY, GENIUS! You're no hero! You're a FRAUD!" There never was a plan to recast.jpg|"And by the way, there never was a plan to recast you. I just had to get you out of the way!" Lil' Lightning betraying Thunderbolt.png|"And now, I get to go take your place on the show. MY show!" Lightning taken by police dogs.jpg|"Please, I was trying to help Thunderbolt! We're a team!" Unkindest cut.jpg|"Unkindest cut of them all." Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Living Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Conspirators Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseful Villains